


A Story About Sawada Nana

by Bluefrost1800



Series: Tsunayoshi in Night Vale [3]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!, Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 08:37:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14997020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluefrost1800/pseuds/Bluefrost1800
Summary: “This is a story about Sawada Nana.”said the man on the radio. In Namimori a woman with brown hair and caramel brown eyes served at a restaurant.“And she was unaware, because she had never heard about our radio show.”





	A Story About Sawada Nana

**“This is a story about Sawada Nana.”** said the man on the radio. In Namimori a woman with brown hair and caramel brown eyes served a table at a restaurant. **“And she was unaware, because she had never heard about our radio show.”**

* * *

Sawada Nana lived in the quiet town of Namimori, Japan, with her son Tsunayoshi, before he disappeared, who she had with the man of her dreams, Sawada Iemitsu. Despite both being head over heels for each other, Iemitsu only stayed with Nana for their dating period of two years, their honeymoon and for three days six months after the birth of his son. He told her that he had a lot of work and the sweet woman believed him and never asked questions.

Before meeting her liar of a husband, pardon me listeners, she was known as Shimizu Nana. She was an only child but had many cousins so they were like siblings. She studied in a normal school, had good grades and a lot of friends. She got a scholarship to the local university and worked at a local cafe. One day, during her shift she met a strange but beautiful woman. They didn't speak as the person next to her ordered for her in rhymes. The woman had black hair that fell in waves on her back, a black short sleeved shirt with white stripes, a big white skirt with what appeared to be fresh blood stains on the hem, black high heels, a wide red belt and a big white sunhat that covered her eyes. She still remembered how the woman’s painted red lips curved into a smile when she served her; it still made her heart beat a bit faster.

When she met Iemitsu he was with one of her friends who had gone abroad, Yamamoto Tsuyoshi. She smiled broadly and hugged him and he returned the gesture. Only when they separated from their hug did she notice the man. He had blonde hair and amber eyes, the beard he has now not present. He was looking at her as if she were a goddess and she blushed; her friend didn't like that and tried to make the blonde leave. After an exchange of a few heated words he left but not before kissing her hand and winking. Her friend warned her not to get close to him, that he will _hurt_ her, but she didn't heed his warning; she regrets not listening to him.

They soon, _too soon_ , got married and Nana learned that she was pregnant. She spent most of her time in the house her husband bought for her or at her friend's restaurant. She often got lonely in the house as her husband had to leave her for work at the oil corporation and the only way of communication was through phone calls and even those were rare. She tried making friends with the neighbours but knew what they thought of her, she had heard them say it behind her back.

Finally, the time came when her water broke and was rushed to the hospital by Tsuyoshi, who had closed his restaurant early, and immediately give a room. Tsuyoshi was with her the whole time she was in labour and even after that. Looked at her baby she swore his eyes flashed orange for a second before returning to their brown. “You can go home Tsuyoshi, Michiko must be waiting for you.”said the tired mother.

The man shook his head. “She's visiting her mother with Takeshi.”he smiled at the small huddle nestled in his friend’s arms. “How are you going to name him?”

Nana though for a moment before deciding. “Tsunayoshi.”her friend raised an eyebrow but didn't comment.

Six months passed before Iemitsu finally came to visit his wife and son. The moment he saw the baby he cried about how his son is the most adorable. He stayed for a week before leaving for his job again and promising to call more often.

He didn't.

* * *

 Nana did everything in her power to ensure that her son had a happy childhood, even without a father. She played, studied, gardened and cooked with him. Her neighbours stopped whispering hurtful things about her when they saw just how much of a good mother she was and they finally became her friends. They would always coo at the small brunette whenever he was around.

 _"What a smart little boy!_ _"_

_"You're so lucky, Nana! My grandson never helps me around the garden."_

_"And a gentleman at that!"_

When Tsunayoshi started school he made a lot of friends and was at the top of his class, she felt pride knowing that she had raised him to be such a wonderful and happy child even without the blonde. She smiled as her son and his friends played with a ball as she talked with the mothers. Nana turned to the children when she heard them yelling her son's name. Just as he was about to go to them when she didn't see the young brunette he came out of the bushes with the ball. She gave a relieved sigh, little did she know that soon everything would change.

* * *

The next day the mother woke up at around seven and started her morning routine before going to the kitchen to make breakfast. After that was done, she glanced at the clock and was surprised at how late it had become, and her son still hadn't shown up. Worried that he might be sick, the mother made her way up the stairs and into her son's room, but not before politely knocking.

"Tsu-kun? You're going to be late for school if you-"she stopped. There was no sight of the young brunette. The bed was made, there were books on his desk and his school bag was on the floor. She was the only person in the room. "He must be in the bathroom."she reasoned with herself, but that didn't stop the dread that was filling her. She swiftly went to the bathroom, but he wasn't there. "The garden for sure."she checked, but no one was outside. Swallowing thickly, she ran outside and to her neighbour's house. She was practically banging on the door until it was opened by her surprised friend.

"Nana-"

"Is Tsunayoshi here?"she asked. Her neighbour looked at her in confusion and shook her head. "No, he isn't. Why- wait, Nana!"

Nana ran to her other neighbour and did the same thing. The woman shook her head but grabbed the mother's hand before she could runt to the next one. "Why are you asking? Did something happen?"

The brunette made a distressed sound. "He's missing. He wasn't in the house and I thought that he might be with one of the neighbours. His bag is still in his room."

Emiko furrowed her brows in worry. "Have you called the police?" Nana shook her head and the raven haired woman frowned. "Well, come on then."

Within minutes two police officers arrived to question the poor mother. "When did you last see Tsunayoshi, Sawada-san?"

"Last night, I wished him goodnight before going to bed." Nana was still shaken.

The officer's lips thinned. "And you're sure that he hadn't just gone to school early?"

"I'm positive. His school bag is still in his room and so are his notebooks."

The cop nodded and told the woman that they would search the house to see if it was a break in and kidnapping or if he had simply run away. "You can call his friends' families to check if he is there."

They searched the whole town and neighbouring ones were notified of the missing child yet no one had any information. When the mother went home she found an empty picture frame, the one that had a photo of her and Tsunayoshi. She cried herself to sleep that night and the following ones.

Several months later her husband came acting as though nothing was wrong. She slapped him hard and screamed at him. He and the old man behind him looked at her in worry. Iemitsu tried to come closer to her and she lashed out, continuing to yell at him.

"Nana, what's wrong?"he asked her when she had slightly calmed down. That seemingly innocent question broke the young woman. She fell down on her knees and sobbed. The man enveloped her in a hug that she didn't fight. She was exhausted from the constant worry. When the old man repeated the blonde's question she answered between sobs. Both men paled, the father started crying while the stranger had a grim expression. They stayed the night. The stranger sleeped in the guestroom while the father on the couch. When Nana woke up the next morning they had left; she didn't cry, she had no more tears to spent. __

* * *

 

It has been seven years, listeners; seven painful years have passed since the day her son went missing. Nana hasn't changed much, appearance wise. Her hair has been cut short and there are wrinkles from worry. The biggest change is in her eyes, what once we eyes filled with happiness and love are now empty and dull. She has started working again. After her fallout with Iemitsu she went in search for a job to distract her from her thoughts about Tsuna. Tsuyoshi, her friend, offered her a position as a waitress in his restaurant and she agreed. She served the customers and ignored their looks of pity, everyone knew about the mother whose son had disappeared without a trace. Her friends and neighbours had tried to cheer her up but nothing worked so they gave up.

One late afternoon as she was cleaning a table Takeshi, Tsuyoshi's son, came in with a somber face. She grew worried as she had never seen that kind of expression on the cheerful boy. "What's the matter, Takeshi?"she asked.

The boy looked up at her. "I need to go to a doctor."

Her brows furrowed in worry. "Did you get hurt?"she knew that the boy would get the occasional scratch when training but nothing as serious as needing medical attention.

"My arm has been hurting for a while now and a boy advised me to get it checked. Just in case."he added.

The woman nodded and went to tell her boss before leaving with the teenager. They went to the boy's pediatrician and were told what was wrong and were advised to take a break. The boy wasn't happy as a in important baseball match was coming up but agreed after hearing the consequences if he were to continue the same way he was. They thanked the doctor and left.

"I'll have to thank the boy when I see him."said Takeshi.

Nana nodded, she had grown to care for the black haired boy as her own. "Is he one of your schoolmates?"

He shook his head. "I don't think so. I haven't seen him around school and he wasn't wearing a uniform."

She hummed. "Maybe he's a transfer student."

"Maybe."

* * *

The next day was normal. She got up, had breakfast, got dressed and went to work. The restaurant was busier than usual and unfortunately one of her co-workers had called in sick. Around noon a strange man came in and sat down at a table for two. The man was not short, had sun tanned skin, dark red hair long enough to be tied in a ponytail but not too long, a square jaw, a lean but muscular body and a tattoo was peeking out of his shirt on the side of his neck. She went to take his order and was met with purple and green eyes.

"Are you ready to order?"she asked politely.

The man shook his head. "Not yet. I'm waiting for a friend and it would be rude to start without her."

Sho nodded in understanding and walked away. Ten minutes later, after serving a table she glanced over to the man and saw that a woman was sitting with him, his friend presumably. She waited another two minutes before heading to their table to take their order. As she was walking she recognized the woman sitting there. It the same one she had served years ago. Nana allowed her eyes to trail over the woman that had haunted her dreams for months when she was younger. Her hair was still long and cascading down her back in dark waves, looking oh so silky and soft and tempting her to simply run her fingers through it. Her eyes were hidden by the sunhat from years before but her lips were on full display. They were painted red and she wanted to taste and bite them. She was wearing a white sweetheart dress this time that ended an inch below her knees, the edge covered in what appeared to be blood and on her feet were white high heels.

She was snapped out of her daydream when she arrived at the table. The man ordered for both of them and asked if they had espresso for 'Donna', the name with which he referred to the gorgeous woman. She apologised and told them that they didn't serve coffee. Donna frowned but nodded. Nana quickly placed their order and went to take care of a different table. When their order was ready she served them and was rewarded with a smile by Donna that made her blush and her heart beat faster.

"Do you know that woman?"asked Tsuyoshi, indicating the dark haired beauty sitting with the strange man.

 She shook her head. "No, why?"

 "No reason, you just have that look in your eye."he shrugged and continued to prepare sushi.

 "What look?"

 He smiled teasingly at his friend. "Like you want to ravish her."

 The brunette blushed scarlet and slapped his arm. "I do not! I just think she is beautiful."

"Mmmh, sure you do."

* * *

Later that day Takeshi arrived with a cherry wood box and a photo in his hands. "Sawada-san these are for you."

She took the items and looked at the boy questionably. "Thank you Takeshi but it isn't my birthday." 

The boy crossed his arms behind his head and grinned. "They aren't from me. They're from the boy from yesterday, you know, the one I told you about last night. He told me to give them to you."

She nodded. "Thank you but I don't think I know that boy. What's his name?"

"Tsunayoshi."

Her blood ran cold. "...What?"

Takeshi didn't seem to have noticed. "Tsunayoshi, He told me that he needed to give the box to the woman from the photo and I recognised you and offered to do that for him as he had to return to the hotel he was staying at."he explained and noticed the woman shaking. "Sawada-san? Are you ok?"

Nana didn't appear to have heared him. She was shaking, gripping the box like a lifeline, as she stared at the old familiar photo of her and her son; the one that was missing when he disappeared.

"Nana, are you alright?"asked Tsuyoshi. She shook her head. He glanced at the photo and understood. "I think it's time for you to go home. Take tomorrow off."

She nodded and walked out of the restaurant and went home. She placed the box and the photo on the kitchen table. She made dinner but didn't eat any of it. Nana stared at the box, not daring to touch it. Finally, just as the sun was beginning to rise she opened the box. Inside she found letters; 168 to be exact, all of them numbered. She reached in and pulled out the first letter with her shaky hand. Taking a deep breath she opened it with a letter opener and started to read.

And now the [weather](https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=6h9XUYj96ho).

The day had come and gone and most of the night had passed. A whole day had passed for Sawada Nana but she hadn't noticed, too engrossed in the letters from her son. She felt as though she was there with him, in our little town, watching him grow and mature despite not actually being there. Sometime during the reading she felt sorrow as she saw how the boy started to forget about her, who and what she was to him.

She leaned back and sighed. She smiled sadly and looked back at the letters. Nana stood up, carefully put the letters back in the box and went to her bedroom with it.

The brunette glanced or the window and froze. There, in the sky a planet of awesome size, lit by no sun. An invisible titan, all thick black forests and jagged mountains and deep turbulent oceans.

_It was so far away._

So desolate. And so impossibly, terrifyingly dark.

She didn't go to bed that night. She went back downstairs with the box and dialed a number on the phone. It rang trice before someone picked up.

 _"Nana?"_ a familiar voice asked. _"What's the matter?"_

"I'm resigning."she said.

The man was quiet for a while before speaking again. _"It's Tsuna, isn't it?"_

She nodded and the man understood her without having to see her. _"I understand. Goodbye, Nana."_ she hang up and left the house, minutes before the sun was to rise. She went to the park from years ago, the place where it all started. There she spotted the heterochromic redhead and a boy. He had fluffy walnut brown hair and large caramel brown eyes. It was her son.

She stopped in front of the boy and looked him in the eye. They stood like that for what seemed like hours but in reality was only a few minutes. Finally, they hugged each other with tears falling from her eyes. They separated from their hug and she said. "It's good to see you again Tsu-kun."

The brunet nodded and the Nana smiled.

"Are you ready to go?"he asked her and she nodded. She got on the boy's motorcycle and they left the town just like the first time but with another passenger. They rode for a long time before finally arriving at Night Vale and when they did Nana's eyes were no longer a dull brown but her bright brown from years before.

* * *

 This has been a story about Sawada Nana.

The radio moves on – news, traffic, political opinions, and corrections to political opinions – and someone else finally moves on. This was also a story about him.

Stay tuned next for as long as you can, until you cannot stay tuned anymore.

Goodnight, Night Vale. Goodnight.


End file.
